The Hungers of the Honorable
by Wolfy Snackrib
Summary: A huntoholic young but powerful Predator who lives only to improve his skill and honor detests the planet Earth because he hasn't found any challenges worthy of a warrior there. Everything is about to change when he is forced to go back to Earth a second time and take a closer look at what the planet has to offer.


A lowly sigh breezed through the moist air in the empty room of the cargo hatch. A young but fully grown warrior of the species commonly known as predator was expressing his gloom to a company consisting of mere solitude. He preferred such solace whenever he'd be in a depressive state.

Through the window he saw the sky map, lit up of familiar stars. Stars which all predator young are required to learn and memorize. A predator is to be one with all of his brothers and sisters, yet be no weaker if they were to stand alone.

In spite of high technology which allows for easier navigation through space as a vessel travels by warp, if such a system should fail, a predator of keen education could still find their path through the darkness of the cosmos.

An insight into all things, all things that are of use to a proud collector of trophies. A servant of the clan that they belong to. And what bothersome thoughts filled the head of this proud son of the clans? The murkiness inspiring such grief consisted mostly of the lack of appealing challenges.

After having visited many worlds and hunted all different consistencies of flesh, what would rise to the challenge of rekindling the torch of burning passion for overcoming that which is ever changing, rapidly adapting and always deadly? What hunter is left to prove worthy prey?

Although the motivations for his sadness was of admirable qualities that were held in utmost regard by predators everywhere, a warrior seen lamenting would commonly be judged harshly. A soft heart in such a hard body is a rare thing that few share and even fewer would dare to sympathize with.

Using a nearby crate for a crutch, he stood back up from sitting on the stairs. Through the corner of his eyes he caught a symbol on the sealed crate. It was the symbol for edible sweetness. Reading the full inscription, he learned that it was a crate full of a kind of round, delicious fruit which the predators call "ta'bue"

In order to open the crate, he tapped in his name, "Scu'tibi" and in response the touch screen displayed his rank and gained him access. With a sizzling sound he removed the large cork and let it rest to the side on his chain and he helped himself to a luxurious snack.

Although the primary sustenance is meat, it's not uncommon that the younger ones are partial to sweets. After devouring some fruit, Scu'tibi felt some manner of joy return to his heart. By ignoring that which had triggered his bad mood in the first place, he'd soon feel ready to return to his duties. The ship was scheduled to hover above earth, his least favorite place for hunting. He had only been once before, briefly, and because the puniness of all life on that world disrupted any fair sport that he could've had elsewhere, he had reluctantly claimed a human skull and made haste back to the ship and stayed there for the duration of their visit.

Anytime that his fellow clansmen had brought up Earth to him in casual conversation, he'd feel a sense of outrage and harshly express his hatred for the blue world of weakness. Everyone else would speak positively of Earth. "Vacation", they called it. A luscious landscape of beauty and relaxing hunts.

Scu'tibi had no interest in vacations.

From behind, the automated door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you hiding?", asked Koh'nai.

Scu'tibi decided to not allow himself to become infuriated by his clan brother's taunts.

"Yes, hiding fruit in my mouth.", he replied as he slid the cork back on top of the crate.

"Just helping myself to a snack."

He turned around and met the cunning gaze of Koh'nai.

"The first group for descent has been established. In your absence I saw fit for naming you as a volunteer as well as myself."

A small surge of anger hit Scu'tibi like the prick of a needle with warm blood that follows. He bit back his impulses, keeping them at bay.

"Most kind.", he said calmly, although through gritted teeth.

"Yes, it makes sense to just get it over with, doesn't it? Nobody objected to the idea, it's only logical."

Whatever joy the fruit had granted him had come and gone. Koh'nai was fully geared up in armor and weapons, even though they were not due for Earth for another couple hours. Indeed, it gnawed on him further but he would maintain his polite exterior.

"Yes, well I can't wait to introduce the meaning of strength to that which is weakest.", said Scu'tibi with a sarcastic grin, his mandibles idly clicking.

"We're not there to show off. Having a good time every once in a while would do you good. You know, hunting weak prey enables you to pull some pretty exciting stunts that you can't afford to otherwise."

"Oh, so it's all about showing off to yourself, not to them."

"Just make it your own. Earth is a place for us to roam free without objective or mission. The obligatory trophy that you take back is just to keep up the standards. Any other trophies you take is to remember your own fun. You don't have to put them up in your official exhibit."

"Whoever does that would not find a mate."

"Whoever is unable to have fun would not either."

Scu'tibi scoffed at Koh'nai's remark and began to pace back and forth with slow steps.

"I don't like wasting time that could be better spent improving my skill", said Scu'tibi and paused his step and cocked his head quickly at Koh'nai.

"Who else is in our group?"

Koh'nai's face took on a rather innocent expression and looked up, opening his mouth, smiling with amusement before looking back at Scu'tibi to answer.

"Ahh, Shi'nero."

"No", Scu'tibi spoke with a tone of disbelief.

"Hey, that wasn't on me. She insisted, You know how she is."

"So I've gotta put up with her enthusiasm too? Did you volunteer me before or after she applied?"

"Before. Hey, you got my word. I wouldn't be as mean as all that. Although I admit, that was pretty funny. I started bleeding pretty bad from clenching my mouth shut as not to laugh."

"And you deserve an unimaginably lot worse. If I don't kill you as soon as we go off ship, you owe me."

"Fine I'll owe you, just to let you know how much it was worth it."

"I feel nauseous."

Scu'tibi rubbed his hand across his stomach. The thought of having to partake in a shared hunt with Earth enthusiastic Shi'nero would likely drive him halfway insane.

He started pacing back and forth again, faster than before.

"The instant we're done with the first sweep and set up of the essentials, I'm out of there. We'll split up in one-one-one and do our separate searches."

Koh'nai crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall lazily.

"Well, that is the default way for Earth but I was thinking we'd do a two-one."

"What do you want to bother me for?"

"No, I meant me and Shi'nero."

"What for?"

"You know.", said Koh'nai, wagging his head to the side to express his intention.

"I'm wanting to hunt with her. I mean she is a very competent and skillful warrior. Now would be an opportune time."

Scu'tabi gave Koh'nai the most judgmental of looks while refusing to put a halt to his step in order to display his lack of interest or agreement.

"You're serious?"

"When we land, I just need you to propose we do the two-one so that I won't have to be so obvious about it."

"How does that make any sense? There's no risk involved so there'd be no need whatsoever for a pairing."

"Actually, she'll buy it because several warriors have perished on Earth in the past."

Scu'tibi stopped dead in his tracks, staring blankly ahead with dizziness, disgust and loathing throwing his mind into an uncontrollable spin.

The brief silence was broken Koh'nai asking, "Scu?"

Scu'tibi's upper body gradually started twitching forward more and more until he was finally forced to lean over as he vomited onto the grooved metallic floor.

Koh'nai was quick to act and sprang over to the nearest wall-panel, tapping some keys in order to alert a cleaning droid. Before it had stopped pouring out of Scu'tibi it had already arrived and was politely waiting for the last chunks of delicious ta'bue to fall out of him before commencing the cleaning process.

Because of the amount that Scu'tibi was hurling, Koh'nai's chuckling had grown into hysterical laughter by the time that the droid could begin scooping up the worst of it.

"Don't tell anyone about this.", said Scu'tibi through his gasps for breath.

"Two-one, Scu'tibi. That's all I'm saying. Two-one."


End file.
